


Staying the night.

by gentledemon



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledemon/pseuds/gentledemon
Summary: As she snuck back into her room, an unexpected visitor was already waiting for her.
Relationships: Lorna Crowley/Tess Greymane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Staying the night.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something and posting it here! 
> 
> ...I really don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> There wasn't enough content about my faves, so...! I decided to make my own. You know, yadda yadda do it myself.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tess Greymane was always good at sneaking in and out of places. She was Shadow of the Uncrowned for a reason. Not that others needed to know about that. Fully clad in light leather armor, covered with a hood and a long cloak that hid her figure, she exhaled sharply as she went down near the stained glass window that led to her assigned room in Stormwind Keep, locked from the inside, as was her door usually, in order to not raise much suspicion. The guards around that area of the keep were incompetent, and she was grateful that at least the Greyguard was there, but despite their heightened senses they were no match for her skills. 

A simple trick, the usual sleight of hand, was all that was needed for her to open the window, ever so slightly without much noise as she snuck into her own room, locking the window yet again as she dropped silently to the floor of the dark room, only the light of the moon reaching some furniture and reflecting off of some glasses and such. Breathing calmly, she’d reach around to her own cloak and armor, beginning to remove parts of it and placing it on a nearby chair, reaching around her knife belt. And at that moment she felt it. A pair of amber eyes staring right at her from a corner. And her first instinct, a lightning fast reaction, was to pull out a small throwing dagger and swiftly launch it towards the humanoid shape, whose reaction was fast as well, the sound of metal hitting armor ringing across the room.

“I wonder if King Greymane knows that his daughter sneaks out in the middle of the night to play bandit.” The familiar voice spoke, before she could reach to another of her knives -- one that surely wouldn’t miss. Lorna Crowley. 

Tension would leave the princess’ body as she relaxed her features with a raised brow, dropping the knife belt atop the chair where she had been shedding her armor, her lips curving into a soft smile as she pulled back her hood, sighing softly.

“Don’t think he’d care much.” With a sly smirk, she’d move toward the commander of the Liberation Front, as she had left her dark corner and was approaching too -- not very stealthily, the sound of plate hitting the stone floor ringing through the room. “I just wonder what he’d think of one of his high ranking officers sneaking into his daughter’s chambers.”

“He would certainly not be pleased.” She would speak, standing taller than the princess, that red rose still adorning her hair as she moved in, lips curled in a smile. “I’ve missed you.”

“I thought you didn’t come back for a couple more days.” Her arms would reach around the warrior’s neck, embracing her in a hug that brought her down a bit, pressing their foreheads together. And for a moment there was peace. “Can’t say I’m complaining about it.” 

Amused, Lorna would bring her into her embrace, reaching down for a kiss on the lips, like they had done so many times before, always sneaking out together. But every time they did that, it felt like the first time, with Tess completely enthralled by her lover, sighing softly into her lips as she reached upward, pulling her close as she tried to separate, making the kiss last longer, wanting to make those moments last forever, her hands grabbing at the commander’s cloak with some force, keeping her body close to her own as she separated finally, pressing her forehead on the other’s body for a minute or so, her gaze turning a bit sour as she lowered her arms to bring her into a more conventional hug. 

“We really need to stop meeting like this.” Tess murmured, in a soft, amused tone, looking up at Lorna’s amber eyes while smiling softly.

“But you love sneaking around.” Crowley would reply, making the princess chuckle softly under her breath, still near her. “Shall I stay the night, then?”

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad. Ah, well! Would appreciate tips. English is not my first language, and I think it came out a bit... Robotic? Is that an adjective? Anywho, I'll keep producing trash so long as I breathe.
> 
> This is so bad.
> 
> Next one will be better. I swear.


End file.
